Hang the DJ
by Serena Thorn
Summary: What if Lamb had gone to shut down Shelly’s party and found Veronica passed out in the bedroom?


Title: Hang the DJ  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Written for the VM_Redux comm once more. What if Lamb had gone to shut down Shelly's party and found Veronica passed out in the bedroom?  
Spoilers: 1x21  
Characters: Veronica, Lamb  
Word Count: 825  
A/N: Huge thanks to Ronda/love_is_epic for the prompt, my original idea for this was way darker (and longer).

* * *

Fifth call in the last hour. Noise complaint. It was two in the morning and the neighbors apparently wanted to get some sleep.

Lamb did too but fewer seemed to care about his wants. With a sigh he grabbed his jacket and a few deputies and headed out to the offending 09'er party.

The ensuing groans from the guests as he walked up the drive were music to Don's ears. He didn't want to be there anymore than they wanted him there. Shutting down their party and ruining their night of debauchery would be the highlight of his.

"Alright! Pack it up! Party's over!" he called out as he walked through the house.

Sacks turned off the stereo when he found it, watching the other deputies as they waved out more of the kids.

Lamb kept walking through the house, he knew more kids to throw out would be out back. Of course he didn't expect any of the bedroom doors to be open. Nor did he expect what he saw when he peered into one of them.

"Check the others, I'll take care of this one," he stated to another deputy as he strode into the bedroom, thumbs firmly tucked into his gun belt. "Alright, Mars, come on, time to go."

When she didn't stir he walked closer. She was alone, lying on the bed, still dressed, just sleeping. "Veronica, it's time to go, come on," he tried again.

That time Veronica did hear him and a soft moan escaped her as she turned over at the sound of his voice. She was so tired, could barely even move but she knew she knew that voice.

"Veronica, party's over," he sighed. He wanted to get in, shut the party down and get out. Now he had a mostly passed out Veronica to deal with.

"Sheriff," she smiled sleepily up at him.

"Yeah, party's over. Time to get you home."

Rolling over onto her back, she kept her eyes on him. "Join me. It's a big, soft bed," she smiled.

"Not a chance," he scoffed. Images of Keith and his shotgun entered his mind. He shook them away and turned his attention back to the blonde girl who was shifting to kneel on the bed and reach for him. "Mars -"

"I said join me," Veronica grinned sweetly as she took his hands in hers and tugged him towards her.

Lamb took a few steps towards her even as he rolled his eyes. He needed to get her out of there but at least he could tell the crowd had thinned out. He knew he had deputies for a reason.

"You're trashed, Mars."

"I've missed you," she replied as she closed the gap between them and twined her fingers through his short, dark strands and fastened her lips to his.

Lamb didn't wait. He was nearly ten years her senior, the county sheriff, she was underage and clearly wasted. Those were the thoughts he knew he needed to cling to and did so as he gently pushed her away.

"I'm taking you home," he stated. Without waiting for her reply, he lifted her off the bed and set her feet on the floor. Clearly she would need help walking but he could manage that. He refused to carry her given how she would be sure to use that to her advantage but still he was getting her out of there. She could sleep it off in her own bed and with any luck she would never remember tonight and he could pretend that kiss hadn't happened himself. She wanted to kiss him again in two years? Fine. Until then he was keeping his body free of bullet holes.

"Mmmmm," she practically purred as she climbed into her bed with minimal help twenty minutes later.

If ever Lamb had been thankful for Keith being out of town it was then. His drunken daughter and him being her safe ride home? Yeah. Not a conversation he wanted at 3 A.M.

"Different bed, still soft and room for two, You could still join me," Veronica smiled. He was still there, she wanted him to stay.

"Not happening. Goodnight, Veronica."

"You're just gonna leave me like this," she pouted.

Yes. Yes he was. He wanted to live. "I have work and you need to sleep." With that he headed out and back to his car. He knew he hated 09'er parties for a reason.

They got in the way of his sleep, forced him to work late and had now resulted in him having a drunken, sixteen-year-old Veronica Mars hanging off of him, kissing him, trying to talk him into sleeping with her and telling him that she had wanted him since his days as her father's deputy (it had been a long drive from Shelly's).

Great. Now he needed a drink.

The End


End file.
